


I'll Tell You My Sins

by yeshomodean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blasphemy, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Father Castiel, Implied Bottom Dean, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, POV Dean Winchester, Priest Castiel, Priest Kink, Roman Catholicism, Teen Dean Winchester, Voice Kink, im going to hell for this, this is pretty amateur and im not catholic (was tho) so im sorry for any mistakes, weird even, well not so dirty since its all in religious-y terms, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeshomodean/pseuds/yeshomodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.” Dean has never been so nervous, but he has to pay his penance, so he continues, “I’ve had impure thoughts about you, and everytime I see you I sin more,-“</p><p>A choked sound comes from the other side, and Father Castiel asks, “What do you mean, my son?”</p><p>“I wish to sin in ways that are physical with you, Father. Especially when you do that tongue flick across the lips and with those eyes...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Tell You My Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote this on one sitting, so it's not exactly my best. But I do believe it's good enough.
> 
> Not beta read, so all mistakes are mine. I'd like to remind you all that English is /not/ my native language (it's Spanish) so I would LOVE to be corrected. Construtive criticism only makes me better. Thank you so much.  
> Also, I was raised in a catholic home, but never got to know how it actually works since we weren't all that devoted and I changed my beliefs at a young age, so sorry for 1. making a priest sin with a boy and 2. any mistakes about the confessional and all that.
> 
> This was inspired on a Facebook comment on a fan page called Castianity (irony?? where??) so... yeah, that.
> 
> Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated. Enjoy!
> 
> (I'm on tumblr as wirchester.tumblr.com)

The Winchesters have always been devoted to the church. They attend Sunday mass at Saint Michael’s Chapel. Their boys grew up with the other kids in Sunday school, and their youngest, Sam, is getting ready for his First Communion.

What they don’t know is that their beloved first born, Dean, has been having sinful thoughts about their new priest.

Father Castiel had arrived to replace Father Joshua when he, unfortunately, passed away.

Dean liked Father Joshua. He was kind hearted and non judgmental. He had a manner of speech that always put everyone at ease. It was like his voice alone inspired peace among the community. The news of his death affected everyone that attended his church, and there was a silence in his funeral that was filled with pain.

But once their church was assigned a new priest, Father Castiel took over and his lectures were even better than Father Joshua’s.

Father Castiel had a deep voice and stern expression. His facial features were those of a tough man, with his sharp jawline and high cheekbones. But there was something peaceful about him, his eyes were blue like the summer sky and his words were just as gentle and full of love for his religion as Father Joshua’s, and his youth inspired something fresh and new.

It has been three months since his arrival, and for all that time Dean has been having forbidden desires.

Going to church is a nightmare as much as it is a daydream nowadays. Ever since the first time Father Castiel stood behind his podium, Dean has been having fantasies about hiding under that podium, on his knees, and satisfying Father Castiel’s desires.

And Dean knows it’s wrong, the Bible says God doesn’t condone those desires, and if a man lays with another man, he must be stoned.

But there is no way to control his thoughts. Dean can’t help having them. He has come to the conclusion that the Devil is tempting him, that there’s either a demon taking over his mind or-

Or Father Castiel is some kind of demon meant to provoke these desires in vulnerable young men like Dean.

But that can’t be true. Father Castiel is a humble man from Illinois, has always been dedicated to God and his promise of paradise to the believer. He is a well-meaning person and Dean just can’t believe there is a hint of bad in the priest.

 _Still_ , Dean can’t help but think, _the same case applies to The Whore of Babylon._

Dean shakes his head and returns to the present, where he’s in line to receive the Holy Eucharist. He feels his lips trembling, his hands sweating and his manhood rising as he approaches the priest.

And he doesn’t understand, _How? How is it possible?_ Dean was raised in a Catholic home, his parents have taught him well and he hasn’t ever disobeyed. And _Why?_ Why Dean? He has always known there is something weak about him, that he’s breakable, and no matter how righteous he is, that can be succumbed easily out of him. Maybe God is testing him, allowing the Devil to tempt him so he can see if Dean really is worthy of Heaven.

Then again, he can’t help but think that _maybe_ he’s meant to be bad. He’s weak and vulnerable and is constantly thinking about sinning, but doesn’t act on his thoughts in order to not disappoint his family.

He shakes himself again, returning his attention to what he is doing, noticing he’s only two people away from Father Castiel.

His heart races and his nervousness increases, but he tries his best not to be too obvious in his discomfort.

The lady in front of him receives the Holy Eucharist and nods her head at the priest’s blessing, then walks away, then it’s Dean’s turn.

He tries to take in all of Father Castiel’s features as fast as possible, just like he does every time he gets to see the man up close. He opens his mouth slowly and tries to hide the trembling of his lips, praying so he succeeds.

Father Castiel frowns, his gaze running across Dean’s face as well and his jaw tightens. The priest swallows and looks away, giving Dean the Eucharist and mumbling the words automatically.

Dean closes his mouth and nods at the blessing. He can swear he feels his face hot as he walks away, and his cheeks redden even more at the realization. He is ashamed. The priest probably already knows what Dean is going through. And Father Castiel couldn’t even look him in the eye.

Dean is so embarrassed.

He returns to his seat with his parents and brother, quietly musing about his options now that he believes he’s been busted.

Then an idea pops into his head.

He’s going to confess.

Dean knows he should have done so the moment he started having these desires, but he preferred to pray silently in his room for forgiveness and guidance. He couldn’t tell the new priest he had been having sinful thoughts about the man himself.

But better now than never. Father Castiel will help him, he will advise him well. He doesn’t seem like the judgmental kind.

Once mass is over, Dean tells his family to get going, that he will go home later. He waits patienly in the confession booth, for nearly fifteen minutes until the door of the other side opens and the priest sits down.

“In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.” Says Dean, signaling the cross over his chest.

“Amen.” Father Castiel mumbles in response.

Dean feels a shiver go down his spine at the rough sound of the priest’s voice. “My last confession was six months ago.” He says, trying hard not to let his own voice break.

He pays patient attention as Father Castiel recites a passage from the Holy Scripture, and when he finishes, Dean begins.

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.” Dean has never been so nervous, but he has to pay his penance, so he continues, “I’ve had impure thoughts about you, and everytime I see you I sin more,-“

A choked sound comes from the other side, and Father Castiel asks, “What do you mean, my son?”

“I wish to sin in ways that are physical with you, Father. Especially when you do that tongue flick across the lips and with those eyes...” Dean gulps, waiting for the priest’s reaction.

Father Castiel remains silent, and Dean is filled with doubt.

_What if it was a mistake?_

_I shouldn’t have done this._

_Oh my God, I’m so screwed._

“Dean?” Father Castiel calls his name, and he freezes.

“Father... Ho-How’d you know it’s me?” Dean feels his face burn once again, although the priest can’t see him.

“I have noticed the way you look at me, son.” Father Castiel pauses, and Dean hears him moving to look through the screen, then sit back again. “I didn’t believe my suspicions were true.”

“There’s more, Father.” Dean says nervously, for he can’t believe what he’s about to say.

“Continue, Dean. I’m listening.” Father Castiel reassures him.

“Forgive me, Father, for I do believe you are a devil who has come to tempt me away from salvation.”

Both of them become quiet after that. Dean feels a sudden tension to the air, and he looks down, ashamed and regretful.

“Why would you think so, Dean?” Father Castiel’s voice sounds full of pain, but Dean can’t help the hint of heat that travels down to his manhood.

“These desires only begun when you arrived, Father. Before that, I had never desired anyone like this.” Dean says, but then feels the need to clarify, “Sure, I’ve liked girls before, but never desired anyone in such way. Only you, Father.”

While Dean had hoped doing this would help him reach redemption, he can only feel himself getting aroused at his own words slipping out of his mouth, at the thought of the priest listening and finally knowing what Dean wants to do with him.

“I’ve dreamed of getting on my knees, a position reserved only for God, for you, Father.” Dean confesses, and his hardness only increases. “I’ve fantasized about doing so while you preach the word of the Lord. Listening to you, your voice, giving your lectures, Father, I can’t help-“

Dean stops to rub his erection through his pants, trying to calm it down, but only getting pleasure from it.

“Forgive me, Father, for I fantasize about bending over for you on a daily basis.” Dean keeps rubbing himself, leaning back against the booth wall and trying his best not to let out a moan. “I wish you would touch me in places no man should touch another man. I wish you would put your manhood in me, Father,” Dean pants when he presses against his crotch one more time.

“Oh, Dean-“ Father Castiel moans, and they become silent again.

Dean can’t believe this is happening, but he can’t let such opportunity go. He knows it’s wrong, and he knows God is watching, but he’s weak and breakable and he doesn’t think he deserves paradise.

“Father, I wish I could touch you, too. I would wrap my mouth around your hardness. I would love to please you and your desires.” Dean can’t take it anymore, he undoes his belt and zipper and sneaks a hand into his underwear, rubbing himself harder. “Father, please! Let me know what you think!”

“This is wrong, Dean.” Father Castiel says, but Dean knows he’s doing the same, he can hear the drag of the priest’s hand over his own erection and- And, _oh, his voice_.

“I wish to hear you moan. To hear you panting and see you, too, undone with arousal. I wish to feel your hands on me, Father Castiel, and to feel you inside me as well.” Dean falters at the thought, a special kind of heat taking over his body, bringing more boiling blood to his manhood. “Oh, Father, I wish to sin in so many ways with you.”

“ _Dean_ ,” Father Castiel groans, the sound of his hand over his hardness becomes faster, and Dean picks up his pace. “ _Oh, Dean-_ You shouldn’t- We shouldn’t-“

“ _Father Castiel_ ,” Dean doesn’t hold back anymore, his voice breaking with arousal and panting from the pleasure. “Father Castiel, I wish you would touch me right now, if only we could.” He feels the beating of his heart all over his body, as if he were vibrating, and a ball of heat tightens his lower abdomen. “Father, I need your advice, guide me.”

Father Castiel is panting, too, and his voice breaks into a lower tone when he says, “Tighten your fist, Dean, and speed up your pace.”

Dean obeys, like when his parents tell him to do something.  He obeys Father Castiel and feels his arousal intensify.

“ _Oh my God,_ ” Dean can’t help muttering, and all his senses stop so suddenly he ends up out of breath, and with a muffled moan he’s releasing his load into his own hand. He rubs himself through his orgasm, pumping every last drop out of his now deflating erection.

Father Castiel finishes right after him, a small “ _Dean_ ” slipping through his lips, then followed by ragged breathing.

They both stay silent afterwards, recovering their breaths and slowing down their heartbeats.

“Your penance,” The priest suddenly remembers what’s his duty.

“I am sorry for all these and the sins of my past life.” Dean says, but deep down he knows, he doesn’t truly regret anything.

“Fifty Our Fathers and fifty Hail Marys.” Father Castiel’s tone becomes cold, hard, and Dean feels another hint of heat hit him, “Now get out of here.”

Obediently, Dean zips up his pants, straightens his button up and gets out of the confession booth. Father Castiel doesn’t come out, so he just walks away and out of the chapel with a smirk on his face.

He knows what he did is wrong, but he wasn’t alone in it, and he thinks-

 _Maybe_ I’m _a devil tempting a priest away from salvation._


End file.
